


Supposed To Be Dead

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Castle, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Characters That Share The Same Name, Community: fic_promptly, Crossover, Gen, Implied Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for this <a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/170229.html?thread=7665653&format=light#cmt7665653">prompt</a> @ fic_promptly.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Supposed To Be Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/170229.html?thread=7665653&format=light#cmt7665653) @ fic_promptly.

“Kate.”

She and her team are in the middle of a case when he arrives, she glances in the direction of the voice intending on directing them elsewhere while she and her team work on the current case, her eyes widening slightly as she freezes. She doesn't freeze up often and hates it when she does.

“Beckett?”

Her uncle is dead, she remembers hearing about his death during her first months on the job from her father. She remembers the funeral so vividly that she might almost believe that she is standing there again. Standing beside her father and watching as one of her few remaining relatives is put into the ground.

Killed in some on the job “accident”.

And yet he is here, standing before her in front of the stairs beyond her desk, just watching her calmly while her friends and co-workers standing around the floor watching them both. She can see the questions on Castle's face. Questions that she doesn't quite know how to answer or is even sure that she wants to answer even if she knew how to.

All she knows is that her uncle, Carson Beckett, is supposed to dead and buried inside his own casket under the ground beside her mother's grave. Yet there isn't a reasonable explanation that she can think of to explain why he's standing right there.


End file.
